With This Prayer
by Crimson Vendetta
Summary: Leonardo has been romantically involved with a demon, Raphael, who wishes he was anything but. One heated night of love-making turns into more as the two struggle with the obstacles between them. After seeing his lover suffer for so long, Leo wants to know is how to give Raph what he wants. Raphael/Leonardo. Rated for sex.


When one thinks of demons or devils, they usually imagine horned creatures with spade-tipped tails and red skin. Leonardo smiled to himself as he drank in the night sky, remembering when he also envisioned all dark entities that way. That is, until he encountered a demon himself. A demon he found out was named Raphael.

Leonardo was waiting for one of his lover's nightly visits, perching himself on his bedroom sill with the window opened. He felt the chilled air become colder and found himself grinning when the lights in his room flickered ominously. The turtle turned from the forest scenery outside to his bed and saw another of his kind lying on his comforter, smirking at him with a lust-filled stare.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." Leo teased as he moved away from the window towards the bed. He noticed the lights were dimmed and the temperature around him was freezing, but it didn't bother him. Of course, he's gotten used to it after all this time.

The turtle on his bed pulled himself up into a sitting position and smiled seductively, his pointed teeth catching in the faint glow of the room. "And miss an evening with you? Did you hit your head hard today or something?"

Leo chuckled and sat next to the emerald skinned turtle, folding his hand over the other's. "I just know that you have other things you have to do… You know."

The toothy smirk faded as gorgeous green eyes looked away. "If I could stop being what I am- If I could be better for you, you know I would, right?" The dark turtle looked back at Leo mournfully, as if begging to be forgiven.

Leo cupped his cheek lovingly and stroked a thumb across it, staring back with eyes full of empathy. "Of course I do. You're incredibly different from those other demons, Raphael. You have urges to do bad, but it's not like you want to act on them."

"I just wish I could…" Raph stopped himself and sighed, shaking his head as if erasing a thought. "You deserve an angel, Leo. Someone who will watch over you and always be with you. Not some evil being who survives off the misery of others."

Leonardo could hear the frustration in his lover's voice. How anguished and angry he was. Leo wrapped his arms around Raphael and nuzzled his nose into the demon's neck, inhaling and tasting soot and a potent musky smell. "I don't care what you are, Raph. I know _who _you are, and you're special." He tightened his embrace, nipping Raph's neck gently. "Especially to me."

Raphael gasped and held Leo, eyes briefly glowing before shoving his mortal mate to the pillows and bruising his lips against leaf green skin. He was careful not to pierce Leo with his sharp claws as he gripped both shoulders and licked the turtle's mouth sensually, asking for admittance.

Groaning from being handled roughly, Leo slightly parted his jaw and let Raph control the kiss. He never had to be mindful of Raph's sharp teeth because the demon made sure his tongue was never in danger by opening his mouth more. Leo's hands traveled up and down Raph's shell, wanting all of him in his grasp.

With a grunt, Raph suddenly pulled away. Leo raised himself on his elbows and gave his lover a questioning gaze. The demon sat back on his knees, squeezing his eyes and grinding his teeth as though in pain.

"Raph…" Leo muttered sadly. Knowing exactly what was wrong.

"N-No!" The emerald skinned terrapin shouted, arms shaking from fighting himself off. "I'm not going to just take you, Leo! You're more to me than just a simple fuck!"

Dragging himself up from under Raphael, Leonardo gently closed his hands over the dark being's and shushed him. "It's okay. I know how you feel about me, but I also know that you can't help doing this no matter what. Please, Raph." Leo sighed and kissed Raphael's tense lips passionately. "Take me."

In a flash, Raph tackled Leo against the pillows once more, his eyes glowing bright green constantly now. Leo knew what was coming when Raph suddenly bowed his head and nibbled non-too gently on his shoulder, leaving teeth marks and thin trails of blood rolling down his skin. The demon roughly pulled Leo's legs apart, licking up the crimson mess he made and making Leo's breath hitch.

Panting from the adrenaline rush mixed with pleasure, Leo watched as Raph bent down and hastily painted a wet stripe from below to top of the slit that holds his member. He couldn't help it anymore. The mortal turtle let out a loud moan, feeding the demon's desires as he growled deep in his throat. All Raph had to do was rub the slit a few more times with the pad of his thumb before Leonardo dropped down with a groan.

Raphael dropped down soon after, his penis already oozing pre-cum. Leonardo gasped and clenched his teeth when the demon's shaft suddenly started pressing against his unprepared entrance. He would protest, but he knew that when Raph was in this state, nothing he said or did would get through. So he'd always endure it, just like now, and try to enjoy his lover's unwanted rush of lust.

An unexpected scream of pain tore through Leo's throat when he was suddenly filled completely in less than two seconds. The demon rumbled deeply in his chest, relishing in the feeling of being squeezed and caressed. Leo barely had time to adjust to Raphael's size when the larger terrapin started moving violently against him.

Tears filled Leo's eyes as Raph pounded mercilessly into him, spreading his legs as far as they could go as his demonic mate drove deeper into his mortal's core. Leo grabbed onto the demon's biceps for dear life as the thrusts became faster. A constant growl reverberated in Raph's throat, his tongue running over his teeth as he watched his mortal squirm beneath him. _His_ mortal.

Leonardo started to feel more pleasure than pain now, Raphael hitting his prostate with almost every thrust. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his own member and started pumping himself quickly in time with his lover's movements. He felt so close. Leo looked into Raph's piercing green slits and felt himself teetering on the edge.

Feeling how tense his mortal was, Raph grinned devilishly and started going as fast and as hard as he could, angling himself into hitting Leonardo's prostate with every fevered thrust. With a sharp cry, Leo came seeing nothing but white, his cum coating not only his plastron but Raph's.

The sudden tightness around his shaft drove Raphael to orgasm, his hips crashing into Leo's wildly until he finished riding out his high. He collapsed on top of the leaf green turtle and panted, his mind slowly coming back to him. After a few moments, the demon heard his lover whimper beneath him and he instantly shot up onto his hands, his voice raspy from growling so much. "Shit, Leo. I-I'm sorry. Did I-"

"No, it's okay, Raph." Leonardo reassured, out of breath. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his lover's eyes weren't glowing anymore. "I understand how much you want to be romantic and loving during our couplings. The fact that you voice that a lot tells me how much you care about me even if you can't follow through. I love you, Raph." He finished, rubbing his face against Raphael's affectionately before placing a chaste kiss on his mouth.

"Leo…" Raph choked, guilt filling him gradually. How did he deserve being with a mortal as understanding and wonderful as Leonardo? Raphael pulled his arms around his lover and gently placed him in his lap. He frowned when he saw the grimace Leo made by sitting on his behind. "I love you too but, hey, are you sure you're alright?"

Leonardo nodded, still smiling even if his nether regions burned. "I'll be fine. We should probably get cleaned up though." He laughed, looking down between their bodies at the drying body fluids between them.

Raphael smirked meekly and moved to get up, gently placing his lover on the bed. "I'll take care of it." He opened the bedroom door and hollered before he left. "Be back in a sec!"

Leo smirked, sighing when he was sure Raph was gone. He knew how badly his beloved wanted to be an angel, his guardian angel. How he hated being taken over by at least one of the deadly sins every day, especially lust. He also understood how much it ate at Raphael inside that every time they were together, the demon in him would take over at some point even if Raph spent a whole day feeding into it.

The mortal turtle was never religious enough to pray, but being that his mate is a demon, he figured that he had plenty of reasons to now. Ignoring the pain in his ass, Leo kneeled beside his bed and folded his fingers together, bowing his head against them and closing his eyes. He made sure to whisper so quietly that he could barely hear himself. "I never prayed to you before, but I'm going to try and make up for all the times I didn't. God, please make Raphael into an angel. My angel. He has good in him and it shows every time I see him.

I don't know if all demons are born as they are or if they're angels you cast away, or both, but if you did turn Raph into a fallen angel I ask you to reconsider. I've seen other demons and he isn't even close to being as evil and vile as they are. He only does bad things because he's forced to against his whims. If you could grant me this one wish- prayer, I promise to give up anything I have in return. Anything. So long as Raph becomes an angel… Amen."

Leonardo felt strange after ending his prayer, an odd weight being lifted off his shoulders he never realized was there before. He dismissed it completely when he heard footsteps approaching his door. Quickly the turtle threw himself onto the bed, regretting it seconds later when his behind started to ache.

"I didn't know where you kept your rags so I got a towel." Raphael opened the door, revealing a pale blue towel between his claws. He already cleaned himself up by the looks of his spotless front. "Now keep still as I clean ya."

Leonardo muttered a small thanks as the demon cleaned his plastron in gentle strokes. Thankfully Raph's eyes stayed normal the whole time, or else Leo would have to go through another rough sex session. He didn't think his ass could take it. When Raph finished and threw the towel aside, he laid down on the bed and extended his arm invitingly to his lover. Smiling warmly at the gesture, Leo joined him, careful to keep his pain to a minimum.

Leo curled up into Raphael's side when a low murmur caught his attention. "I can stay tonight."

The mortal turtle smirked, curling his arm over his lover's shoulders to get comfortable. "Good."

"I love you, Leonardo." Raph rasped passionately after a few unspoken seconds, tightening his arm around his beloved and closing his eyes.

The mortal breathed deeply, feeling content and calm in his lover's embrace. "And I love you, Raphael."

Leonardo made sure Raph was sleeping soundly before turning his head towards the still open window and peering out into the starry sky. He silently pleaded once more with God, or whoever, to answer his prayer. When he figured he successfully got his message out, Leo returned to snuggling into his lover's chest and fluttered his eyes closed. He inhaled slowly…

Raphael groaned, groggy from just waking up. He sat up and stretched, feeling something strange brushing against his outstretched arms. He opened his eyes wearily and peeked over his shoulder, fumbling over the sudden string of words trying to tumble out of his mouth when he saw what was there. A beautiful, large ivory wing. He turned sharply over his other shoulder and saw another just the same. He had wings. Angel wings.

Raphael felt warmth uplifting in his chest, no longer feeling like he had to resist doing evil or commit awful acts. The room wasn't dim anymore either, and had a welcoming air about it. Excited by his discovery, he almost forgot Leo was still slumbering right next to him. Careful not to startle his lover, Raph touched Leonardo's shoulder and shook gently, cooing to get up.

Wait…

Raph tentatively grabbed Leo's wrist and held his breath. No pulse and freezing flesh.

"No…" The newborn angel's eyes began to water, threatening to unleash a waterfall. He patted his beloved's cheek, shook his arms, everything. "Leo, please! You can't just-"

Silence befell the room when Raph abruptly stopped his attempts to wake his lover. He shook his head and grabbed Leonardo's limp hand, placing it to his lips as tears cascaded down his face. "It's not fair…"

The angel sat beside the deceased turtle for hours, mourning and thinking. Mostly thinking when the fourth hour neared. He got up off the bed and pulled himself away from Leonardo for the first time since he found out he passed, absolute sorrow still plastered on his face, his tears silently falling and showing no sign of letting up.

The angelic being walked over to the window they forgot to close last night and glanced up into the fluffy, white clouds. A tiny smile escaped Raph's notice when he came to a revelation. "Looks like you were my guardian angel all along."

A serene breeze brushed past Raphael from outside, almost like a caress. He sobbed when he caught Leonardo's scent mixed in with the gust, lowering his chin to his chest as his shoulders shook. He thought of how selfish he was wanting Leonardo back even after becoming an angel, a bitter laugh bubbling in his chest when he figured that some demon could still be in him.

Someone suddenly cleared their throat behind him and the angel turned on his heels. The sight before him made him gape in awe.

There in the middle of the bedroom stood Leonardo. Raph jerked his head to the body on his bed and then back to the turtle standing before him. He went to open his mouth to speak when a pair of cream colored wings spread out behind Leo's back, taking up most of the space in the room. Raphael choked, eyes wide and face drying from wetness. Without another thought, Raph flung himself around Leonardo, holding him so tight he felt the other angel wheeze.

When Raph pulled away he wiped his eyes and smiled. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show up."

Leonardo grinned, returning the hug firmly but not enough to hurt his beloved. He tilted his head as he whispered into the side of Raphael's head. "And miss a day with you? Did you hit your head hard today or something?"

Raphael choked out a laughed, nuzzling his face into Leo's neck to cover the fact that he was crying again.

This time though, it was out of joy.


End file.
